


A Home Close To Her

by simply_aly



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05, where the earth is not blown up and they get (their shit) together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: Bellamy reflects on the life he's made after Praimfaya and their fight for Eden.





	A Home Close To Her

Bellamy loves having Clarke near enough to touch her. They've spent so much of their time since landing on Earth apart from each other, fighting for their lives and those of their people, that just having her close by reassures him.

He loves being able to see her around camp, talking with Monty and Harper. He loves watching her argue with Miller about guard rotations. He loves the secret smile she gives him whenever he catches her eye or the touch of her fingers as she passes by. He loves watching her with Madi, apprenticing her in being a healer before sending her off mid-afternoon to work with him 'on diplomacy' Clarke teases. Bellamy doesn't see himself as being particularly diplomatic, but Clarke disagrees.

Mostly, Bellamy loves the evenings when he and Clarke are alone and he has Clarke in his arms. He loves her hands in his hair and her lips against his. He can never get enough of her. The fevered way they take off each other's clothes, the touch of her hands as they push against his chest to guide him over to the bed.

Bellamy's convinced he'll never see a sight more lovely than her straddling him, her golden hair a wild halo around her. His hands grip her waist and she starts to move over him. He groans and thrusts upward into her.

Clarke leans down and kisses him, her chest meeting his. The feel of her body against his compels him into action. With practiced ease, he rolls them over, and positions himself above her.

"I liked being on top," Clarke pouts, the expression made more sexy given that she can't hold back her smile or the desire in her eyes.

"I know," Bellamy murmurs against her skin as he kisses her neck. He moves over her slowly now, a steady but agonizing rhythm that has Clarke writhing beneath him.

He lowers his head to the bed and kisses her shoulder. His hands find both of hers and bring them up, over her head. Capturing them in one hand, she holds on just as tightly as he does. He pushes himself up with his other hand and picks up the pace. She's close—he can hear it in her breathing—and so is he.

Later, when they're lying against each other and sweat covers their bodies, he wraps an arm around her, resting his hand against her chest to feel her racing heartbeat. Clarke leans her head forward and presses a soft kiss to his fingers.

"Don't ever leave me," she whispers, one of her hands coming up to close around his.

He doesn't think about all the times they've left each other before. He doesn't think on all the years they were apart, all the times she's walked away and all the times he's let her. He doesn't think of the betrayals they've both committed. None of it matters now. It's over. They're finally together and at peace; they're making a home.

"Never," he replies.

He loves watching over her as she falls asleep. She works so hard during the day that it's reassuring to him to know that she does sleep. Eventually her breathing evens out, and Bellamy finally allows his eyes to close. With Clarke sleeping in his arms, he can finally rest.


End file.
